taken
by tsumesgirl05
Summary: Bella is kidnapped while on vacation with her family.
1. Chapter 1

Bella is kidnapped at 16 by human traffickers while on vacation with her family and friends in D.C.

Ages

Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper-17

Alice and Bella 16

Family

Edward and Alice Cullen

Rose and Jasper Hale

Emmett and Bella Swan

Bpov

We spent 6 months planning our trip to D.C. and thanks to Alice we would be getting tours of the white house, pentagon and few other government buildings. Along with the tours we would be going to the Fourth of July firework show and of course shopping. Our parents decided that since we were all 16 or 17 that they would let us roam around D.C. without parent supervision as along as we stayed together.

Edward, Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett and I have been looking forward to this trip for the past year when we overheard our parents talking about it. We were leaving tomorrow morning bright and early. We decided to stay the night at Edward and Alice's house so we could drive in one car to the airport while my dad, Esme and Carlisle rode in another car. We had a straight flight to the other side of the country so we would be stuck in a plane for about 8 hours.

The plane ride to D.C. wasn't that bad especially since I got to sit next Edward. The girls knew I have had a crush on him since freshmen year and never let me forget it. It was easy for them they both already had their soul mates. Rose and my brother have been going out for almost 2 years while Alice and Jasper have only been going out for almost 6 months and Edward was currently going with Tanya, the captain of the cheerleading squad. I knew that I would never compare to her, I am just a plain Jane with pale white skin, brown eyes and waist length brown hair unlike Tanya, who is blonde with ice blue eyes and fake tan. Though Alice and Rose tell me constantly that I am not looking at myself right and that I am very pretty and that I have better shot with Edward than Tanya does, but I know better, Edward only sees me as little sister and I know I should only see him as a big brother but I don't am falling for him hard.

When land in DC we quickly go though security and claim bags while Carlisle get the rental cars situated. Once we are sure we have everything we load up into the cars and head for the hotel that we will be staying in for the next week.

**4****th**** of July**

This week had been amazing and sadly we will be leaving tomorrow afternoon. Alice woke me up early again so she and Rose can play Bella Barbie. We are planning on spending the day park where will watch the fireworks later tonight. Alice claims it is so we get a good seat and don't have to look though trees but the real reason is because there is a mall not too far from the park.

After breakfast we all head to the am trak station to catch the train to take us into the city. Our parents give us the okay to go the mall while they go ahead to the park and look around.

"Remember Alice if you get anything you will have to carry with you all day and I refuse to carry you bags for you" Edward says reminding Alice that wouldn't have the time to drop her things off at the hotel.

"That's what online shopping is for. I can try it on in store and if I like I can probably find it online and know what size to get." Alice says which made us all groan knowing that she was going make all of us try on clothes.

After hours of trying on clothes Alice decided it was time to head to the park where we would watch the fireworks. As we left the mall none of us noticed 2 men watching us innately and follow us on the train. The ride wasn't long till we got off and headed to the park.

When we got to the crowed Edward called his parents to find out where they and to let them know that we are the park and picking out spot for us to watch the fireworks. Alice being Alice wouldn't just settle for any spot. I have no idea how Jasper puts up with her when she is like this. Every time I ask him he says he just takes it in stride. Our parents joined us shortly after we found the perfect spot with snacks for us to munch on while we waited the last hour or so out before the fireworks started and couple blankets so we could sit down.

After sitting down for awhile I decided to walk around a little to stretch my legs and see what else was in the park before the fireworks started. Edward decided to join me as well. We made sure each of us has our cell phones in case something happened before heading off.

We didn't talk till we got to some booths. "Are you hungry?" Edward asked.

"A little" I answerer back shyly, Edward doesn't usually talk to me unless we are with others.

"Cotton candy, ok?" Edward asks pointing out a cotton candy booth. I just nod in response. "I'll be right back"

I watch Edward walk over to the booth and get in line. I look around me and see a booth that different kinds of handmade objects. I glance back at Edward who was in line before walking over the booth to look at the objects and since it was that far from where Edward had left I knew that he would be able find if I didn't go back before him.

The vender at the booth was helping a couple of other people who looking at some jewelry. I found a piece of wood that had been carved into a wolf and then painted gray and white with blue eyes. I was so engrossed with wolf that I didn't notice two men come up behind till it was too late. A hand covered my mouth while the other hand pushed a hand gun into my back roughly.

"If you yell or fight us your boyfriend over there will be hurt." A husky voice said with thick accent. I glanced over at Edward who was paying for the cotton candy, the man in line behind Edward looked over at us and then took his out of his pocket just enough to show that he had gun. I nodded my head understanding that these men meant business. "Good girl now you are going to quietly come with me, my friend there will be following your boyfriend till I call him tell stop you got it." Again I nodded my head in response. "Good girl you are going to be perfect. Now am going to remove my hand but don't even think of doing anything unless I tell you too." With that the man removed his hand from my mouth before telling me to walk around to the back of the booth. With one last look at Edward I followed the man's orders. What I didn't notice was that vendor had witnessed everything and as soon as I was out his site he ran got one of the mounted cops that were patrolling the park.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own twilight.

I am looking for a beta, if you are interested pm/message or leave me a review.

I am sorry for any mistakes, I will do my best to catch them but I am not English major.

Bella pov

I couldn't remember very much once I was put into a white van. I know my arms were tied behind my back, than my feet being tied together before my capture put a sweet smelling rag over my nose and mouth. I have hazy memories of waking up briefly when I want transferred on to a plane with a few other girls before I blacked out again and didn't wake up till I felt someone shaking me.

That was 5 years ago when I was innocent and didn't think something like this would ever happen to me, but I found early that these people didn't care who you were, if you were rich or poor. The only thing they cared about was how you looked the prettier you were the happier they were and if you were a virgin they were even happier.

See virgin sell more and if you young and pretty the price goes up even more, lucky me I was all three. I found out from one the girls, Gina, who had been around the block a few times, it was also thanks to her I found out that I was being sold as slave in the white slavery trade and that I was in Mexico but we wouldn't be here long.

I was only with the "traders" a week or so before I was bought at an auction that was held in the US somewhere. I don't know how that 20 or more girls across the border to the US without being stopped, I only that they drugged us before we were moved, apparently they do that every time to keep the girls guessing where they are.

My first "owner" was James, he was horrible to say the least and it didn't get any better from then on out. I know that I am somewhere in the US still with "owner" number 8 who is a mafia boss or something like that, I would be happy if he let me out of the basement or where ever the hell I am. I learned a long time ago that fighting just makes it worse it easier to just submit and try to survive, I don't know if I will be able to survive much longer.

Epov

5 years. It's been 5 long painful years since I lost Bella; I know it is my fault even though everyone tells me it's not, that whoever took would have taken her no matter even the shrink that our parents made go too told me that. 8 months after Bella disappeared we buried her; the chances of her being found alive were slim to none. Renee and Charlie were devastated when she was pronounced missing and then again when they filled to have her declared legally dead. Emmett was beside himself with guilt and hatred for the person who took his little sister, if it wasn't for Rose I don't think Emmett would have been to get though what happened. Rose and Jasper were upset and mad about what had happened. Alice lost her best friend and sister but was sure that Bella would come back and that is was wrong of Renee and Charlie to bury her.

The shrink helped them a lot to get though what happened slowly, but I would never be able to forget or forgive myself. The others had significant others to comfort and help them but I had lost the only person that I would ever love, I had lost my soul mate.

Emmett and Rose got married a few years ago and are now trying for kids. Alice and Jasper got married last year and still enjoying the honeymoon phase but that again I don't think they will ever get over the honeymoon phase. I had started dating causally a couple years after Bella disappeared but no one else could make feel the way Bella did.

At 22 yrs old I am the youngest undercover cop. I decided to become a cop so I could look for Bella and fresh leads if any popped upped. Though all my searching and connections I could find anything that I didn't already know.

"Cullen!" my boss called, I sighed before getting up and heading to his office. I followed Chief Kent to briefing room

'Great, another case' I thought taking my seat.

"Okay guys I just got a call from the feds, they need help bring down large gang from the inside." Chief Kent started

"What kind of gang" one of the detectives asked

"Here's the bad part this gang is a large part of the white slavery ring or better known as the white sex trade." Chief said sadly. "I know that we haven't any problems with it here in Seattle but the Feds have tracked one the Mafia bosses who par takes in the trade to here. So while we don't have a problem we may because apparently he is setting up shop here and is bringing the trade with him. Cullen we need you to go in as prospected buyer and get into the group so we can take them down. The Feds already one guys in but can't get far enough in without a little help, that's where you come in Cullen."

"What exactly am I going to be doing?" I asked with a sigh. I was not very happy with assignment, going undercover in the mafia was one my least favorite things to do but I was good at it because I already so my connections and none of them knew I was cop.

"You are going too met up with fed and get as close to the boss as possible and since you have connections already the feds believe that you will be able to get in and earn trust faster since you already have a "record" with mafia world."

"Alright I get it, when am going to meet up with the fed?" I asked, instead of an answer Chief slid a file down the table to me that held the rest of the information I needed in it. It wasn't long after we were dismissed. Lucky me wouldn't be back to the station for a while.

Well that is all for now. I am thinking chapters will be split between Bella and Edward pov. What has happened to Bella will be revealed in flashbacks most likely, I just haven't decided on how dark and into I will get. Reviews are welcomed; let me know what you think

I still need a beta if anyone is interested. Again sorry for any mistakes, I tend not proof read because if I do I will delete the whole chapter and start over because I don't like the second time though


	3. Chapter 3

So I just watched blood and chocolate, an awesome movie if you haven't seen it and now I am listening to the mamma mia sound track is that sad? Ok enough on my rambling on to the good news; I have a beta, c96purpleroses. Thank you for editing the chapters, you are awesome

Now on with the chapter,

Ch.3

**E pov**

Six months and I'm still working my way up the chain, influence can get only so far in the mafia. Six months was a long time, I haven't heard from family in a couple weeks because I'm on the job and didn't want to risk them being used against me.

So, here I am sitting in my apartment waiting for a call. I did a job last night for the bosses right hand man, Demetri , he told me If I did good job that the boss may have a couple of jobs for me. I had signed on to be a bodyguard instead of a hit man like FBI did. Bodyguards tend to hear things that no one else hears because they are kept close to the person they're guarding.

I decided to go ahead and make some dinner, since it looked like I wouldn't be getting the call tonight. My phone started to ring just as I sat down to eat, "typical" I thought.

"Mason," I answered, "I'll be right there." I said before hanging up. I was meeting with the boss and hopefully I would end up with a job tonight, so I could get in good and get this job over within a couple of months or sooner. I got ready to leave making sure I had everything I would need, just in case.

**B pov**

It's been a year now since I've been with this guy, the longest I've been with an owner. I had hoped he would be my last, but it didn't look like he had any intentions of getting rid of me anytime soon which is good, in a weird way.

I had an actual room; I could wonder around certain parts of the house. As long as I behaved, I was treated okay. I found out six months ago that I was in Seattle which is only four hours away from my home town, how ironic is that? The man who now owned me was a mafia boss of the biggest mafia in the U.S. lucky me, I sighed.

James or Master as I had to call him was a little decent, I guess. He still raped me and abused me, but I was used to it by now. I enjoyed what little freedom I did have to the most because I never knew when it would be taken away, or when I would be sold.

I was sitting in my room reading when one of James's bodyguards came in.

"He wants you in his study now." Demetri told me.

I just got up and followed him to the study. I was wearing a sleeveless blue mini dress today. All the clothes that James had given me were either short or tight, to show off my body but it only showed most of my bruises and few scars. I didn't complain because I've gone without clothes before, but all the clothes I had here weren't something I would ever pick out for myself. Demetri knocking on the study door brought me back to reality.

"Come in." James said from the other side. Demetri opened the door wide enough for me to enter the room before closing it behind me.

"Yes, master?" I asked once the door was closed.

"Come here, Isabella" he said pulling his chair away from his desk and patting his lap. I sighed and almost rolled my eyes at him while I walked over to him and straddled his lap.

"Who do you belong to?" he asked possessively before sucking on my neck.

"You, master." I answered automatically.

"That's right, now bend over the desk." he said harshly while standing up. I didn't move fast enough for him, so he spun me around until I was facing the desk. He brutally fisted his hand through my waist length hair, and slammed my head into the desk causing stars to appear in front of me.

He quickly bunched my dress up to my stomach, so that I was bare for him to see. He undid his pants before he slammed into me roughly over and over again until he came.

"Now clean me up, Isabella." James commanded once he pulled off me. I quickly turned around, and got on my knees before he could hit me for not moving fast enough. I took him in my mouth; I started to clean him off, but he became hard again. He wouldn't let me up until he came, and then I cleaned him off.

Just as I was straightening my dress, so that I could hopefully go back to my room, and take a shower; Demetri knocked on the door.

"Stay here Isabella," James commanded, "Come in." I moved to stand behind his chair where I was supposed to stand until he said otherwise. After six years of being treated like shit and being broken I had lost the will to fight, I was now just surviving. It was easier and less painful to submit than to fight and get beaten for days or weeks on end. I quickly ran my fingers through my hair so that I looked presentable for James, as Demetri opened the door wide enough to let him walk in.

I watched silently, as another man followed Demetri in before the door was closed behind them. As soon as I saw the new comer's hair I knew who it was. I didn't notice that my body started to tingle when he walked into the room. "Oh please no, don't let it be Edward!" I begged myself though I already knew it was him.

"Boss this is Caleb Mason, the bodyguard that has been working for us." Demetri said introducing him. He hadn't noticed me yet, but I didn't understand why he didn't use his real name. I knew it was Edward, there was no mistaking that.

"Hello Caleb, my name is James, but you will call me boss at all time. So, I hear you are a fucking good bodyguard." James said watching Edward.

"That's what they say, I'm just looking to earn some money and that's it." Edward told James while looking him in the eye.

"Good, now I'm only looking for someone who can do the job and that's it. We'll do a trial run, but for now sit down and let's get to know each other." James told them. Edward and Demetri took the seat in front of James's desk. "Would either of you like something to drink?"

"Sure, thanks" Edward said, Demetri just nodded. He still hadn't noticed me, but that was about to change. James purposely wanted me in here to show me off and to boast. I knew the Art Gala was this week and that James was attending, he bought me right before it last year.

"Isabella, get us some scotch." James commanded. When he said my name I saw Edward's eyes dart over to me, then widen in surprise for just a moment before his face went blank.

"Yes, master." I replied immediately before going to the liquor cabinet to pour the drinks. I handed James his glass first, than Demetri, and lastly Edward. When I handed Edward his glass, his hand touched mine causing sparks to shoot up my arm. I met his eyes for a brief second before I went and put the tray up. I then returned to my previous spot.

"She is beautiful, isn't she?" James said to Edward, he had noticed Edward watching me.

"She is beautiful." Edward agreed looking back to James.

"I bought her about a year ago at a sale in Arizona from a drug lord or something like that. He didn't realize what he was giving up. I'm planning on Isabella accompanying me to the art gala later in the week if she behaves. In fact I'm planning on making sure no one is able to ever take her away from me, by marrying her." James said smugly pulling me on to his lap, and wrapping his arms around my waist.

Edward just nodded to James that he understood I was off limits. This was the first time I had ever heard of James wanting to marry me, or even me going to the Gala. I had never been to one before, let alone been out of my owners houses unless I was being put up for sell or moved. My mind couldn't process what James had just said. I sat quietly in his lap while the men talked business. I knew Edward was watching me in the corner of his eyes, but I kept my eyes down.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter 4 sorry for the wait. I was moving and then my computer cord broke so I had to wait for a new to come in.

I don't know when chapter 5 will be done but I will try to get out soon my work schedule has been hectic and now the holidays coming so please bare with me.

Thank you to my wonderful beta c96purpleroses

Bpov

It's been three days since I last saw Edward, or Caleb I guess is what he was going by now. I had completely zoned out during the meeting. I didn't pay attention to anything they said after James said he was going to marry me.

Compared to other men who had 'owned' me, James wasn't that bad. Sure he raped me but he hadn't beaten within an inch of my life, yet any way. He's kept me the longest too, a full year now. I guess it wouldn't be so bad if I was married to him. Since that meeting James had put a ring on my finger to show he did have the intentions for us to get married, and I'm pretty sure someone is planning the wedding.

The Gala was tonight, finally. I had been dying to see the outside world for years now. Maybe when I was married to James I would be allowed to go out by myself, eventually. I knew if I ran away I would be found, and brought back no matter where I hid. I would just be beaten and locked away for a long time, or worse.

"Come in!" I called to the person who had knocked on my door.

"Miss, we have your dress for tonight. Master James wants you to be dressed and ready to go by six o'clock tonight." The maid said while laying a garment bag on my bed.

"Thank you, I'll be sure to be ready by then." I told the maid knowing she would be going to James from my room. I looked at the clock, it was now four o'clock. I had two hours before I had to meet James. That didn't give me a lot of time. I quickly jumped in the shower, and blow dried my hair before putting on some makeup. I knew if I had a choice I wouldn't wear any makeup. By the time I finished my hair, I had fifteen minutes before I would have to meet James. I opened the garment bag, which held a floor length baby blue gown with sequences all over it. It was a backless dress that tied behind my neck, leaving my whole back bare. I decided to only put half of my waist length hair up, to hide the scars on my back. I checked myself in the bathroom mirror to make sure I looked nice, when I heard my door open.

"You look absolutely ravishing, Isabella." James said from the bathroom doorway.

"Thank you, master" I replied turning toward him.

"Tonight, you will address as James" he instructed, I nodded to show that I understood him. The only reason I would be able to call him by name was that no one would have a reason to snoop in his affairs.

"Now come, we have dinner reservations." he said holding out his hand to me. I quickly took his hand and followed him to the limo waiting for us.

To my surprise, I saw Edward standing by one of the cars that the guards would be following us in tonight. I watched Edward out of my peripheral vision, so that James wouldn't notice.

"Caleb, will be guarding us tonight so don't do anything stupid. He has specific instructions if you do. Don't disappoint me. You, may talk with others, but don't do anything stupid. If you need to leave the room, come to me and I will take you unless otherwise told. Do you understand?" James told me when the limo started moving.

"Yes, master." I said looking him in the eyes so he would know I understood him. I had expected to be on his arm all night and not to be let out of his sight, I couldn't believe he was going to let me wander the room and talk to people.

"James, can I dance?"

"As long as you're either with me or Caleb. And unless I okay it." James said after thinking about it for a moment.

"Thank you." I told him knowing it would win a couple of points with him, knowing that I was grateful for this night out. We arrived at an Italian restaurant, where I was able to order my own food. I couldn't believe my luck tonight. I was determined not to do anything that would make James upset with me.

Dinner was quite nice. It was almost like I was on an actual date. This would have been my first date. After dinner we went to the Gala, even though we were arriving about an hour late, people were still arriving. James helped me out of the limo before we headed inside with four body guards following closely behind us. I'm pretty sure that even though Edward was going to be my "personal" body guard for the night. The other three would be watching us because this was Edward's first time working directly for James.

"Remember what I said, Isabella." James reminded me, when we got inside. The first hour I stayed with James. I was introduced to a lot of people, but I would never be able to remember their names. We had just said goodbye to a doctor and his wife.

"James, can we dance?" I asked.

"You may dance with Caleb for the moment. I will come find you in a moment." I nodded before scanning the room for Edward. I found him leaning against the wall watching me intently.

"Hello, Caleb." I said once I had reached him.

"Would you like to dance? James said it was okay."

Every time I got near him my skin tingled. I couldn't get enough of it. He nodded accepting my invitation. I led the way to the dance floor before turning around and putting one hand on his shoulder and my other hand in his. I scanned the room for James and found him on the other side of the room talking to a man. I saw him quickly glance over to me before turning back to the man. We started dancing to the song, and slowly Edward relaxed.

"Hello, Edward." I said looking him in the eyes. I felt him stiffen and look at me with shock in his eyes, but his face was still blank.


	5. Chapter 5

I am sorry it took me so long to update. Real life got in the way. Well enjoy.

"I never forgot you or the others." I quietly told him as we moved slowly around the floor.

"I never forgot you either, Isabella." Edward finally said. "Even when we had your funeral a few years ago"

"I'm glad you never forgot me, but what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm dancing with you,"" Edward said simply.

"You know what I meant, why are you hooking up with James?"

"I'm an undercover cop. I'm going to bring James down."

"I could always see you as a cop, or something like that. But you're going to have a hard time bringing him down." I told him, hoping that Edward would be able to bring James down and that I would be free from this life.

"I figured as much from what I had been told." Edward said before bring us to a graceful stop. I hadn't even noticed that the music had stopped just a second before.

"Thank you for the dance, Caleb. I should be getting back to James." I told him before looking around for James who was nowhere in sight.

I slowly walked away from Edward, and it was one of the hardest things I had to do. But I knew that I would hopefully be free soon. I found James talking to someone I didn't know, when I joined him. I lightly touched his arm to let him know that I was there.

"Here she is, Mr. Johnson. This is Isabella, my fiancée." James said introducing us.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Johnson." I replied as was expected of me.

"The pleasure is all mine, Isabella." He returned, taking my hand and kissing it before turning back to James. "She is a gem James, you had better hold on to her."

"I plan too. I'm sorry Mr. Johnson it is time that we headed home. Here is my card if you need anything let me know." James finished. We headed to the door and got our coats. I saw Edward and the other guard that were with us following silently a few feet behind.

The valets called for the cars. It only took a few minutes before our car and the guards' car came around. Our driver was already in the car ready to go.

"What were you two talking about while dancing?" James asked once we were on the road and alone.

"Just getting to know each other that's all." I answered easily.

"That's not what it looked like from where I was standing. You looked pretty cozy with him. What did he say?"

"Nothing, I asked what he liked to do in his spare time, and if he had any hobbies."

"You are lying to me, I can tell." James said. "Was I not generous to take you out for the night instead of leaving you at home?"

"Yes, master you were." I told him knowing his temper. I was hoping to diffuse the situation by keeping him calm. Something must have happened while I was dancing with Edward at the gala, when he was talking to someone otherwise he wouldn't be acting like this.

"Then why are lying to me?" he yelled.

"I am not, master I promise we only talked about hobbies." I answered meekly realizing how angry he was. I cursed whoever upset him. The car came to a stop, when we had gotten to the house. The driver quickly got out and opened James's door for him. Behind us I saw the guard's car pull up. I didn't want Edward to see what was about to happen.

James pulled me out of the car with him. I stumbled to get my footing in my heels as James pulled me by arm toward the house. He stopped at the opened door, looking back as Edward and the other guard got out to the car.

"Caleb, come with me." James yelled before heading inside. His grip tightened on my arm as we walked towards his study. The door banged against the wall when James threw it open. I heard Edward right behind us. James threw me into the book case behind his desk. I barely kept myself from falling by grabbing hold of a shelf.

"Close the door," James told Edward while he sat down behind his desk. Once I had regained my balance I walked over to stand behind James on his right side just behind his chair.


	6. Chapter 6

CH.6

"Caleb, I want the truth and I want it now, what did you talk to her about at Gala!" James yelled, slamming his fist down on his desk. Though I couldn't see his face I knew it becoming red, which meant bad news for me. I watched Edward from under my eyelashes.

"We just got know each other a little bit, boss. I asked her what she liked to do in her spare time" Edward responded while making eye contact with James. I silently let out a sigh of relief, Edward was a good cop it seemed, fast at thinking on his feet but he had been good at that when we kids too, it kept both of us out of a lot of trouble.

James watched him for a minute longer before sitting down and leaning back in his chair, "What is her favorite hobby,than?" he asked trying to catch us in a lie, if we hadn't known each other in the past I would be worried.

"Reading, classics mostly; Weathering Heights is her favorite followed by Romeo and Juliet" He answered with out missing a beat.

"Right you are, Isabella you are dismissed, be ready in my room in 10 min." James told without looking away from Edward.

"Yes, Master" I responded before heading to the door.

"Good night Isabella" Edward said as I put my hand on the door handle. I glanced over at Edward who was looking over his shoulder at me, knowing fear shone in my eyes, before looking to James, his face showed nothing. I quickly opened the door and stepped out before closing the door behind me.

Epov

'Shit', I cured at myself as Bella closed the office door. it had slipped out and after 5 years of searching for her and actually being able to talk to her tonight for a few minutes, i had messed it up by saying goodnight. I didn't let my internal conflict show but I knew I may have just gotten her in trouble with James. From the moment I had seen Bella a few day ago in this office I just wanted to grab her and run but that would break my cover. Being able to dance with her tonight and talk even if was only for few minutes was like heaven. I knew she was broken, scared, and doing what she needed to do to survive in the world she was forced into but damn, I still love her and know she is still the one for me, it about killed me not do anything when he had thrown her into the the book shelves.

"Are you married Caleb?" James asked me.

"No, I am not, I like my life as a bachelor, sir"

"A lady's man huh, I was like that till I meet my Isabella the moment I say I knew she was for me. This is what I am going to do, call a leap of faith if you will, you are going to be Isabella's personal guard, since you seem to have bonded with her, but make no mistakes, Caleb, she is off limits to you and every one else, if I so much as think I need to talk to you again about it, it will be last and I don't leave loose ends, if something happens to me or I go down everyone goes down with me including Isabella and yourself, do i make self clear."

"Yes sir, crystal" I answered. I understood why James' men were so loyal now, it wasn't just their lives on the line but also their families and maybe even friend if they knew what was going on. It wasn't so much loyalty as it was fear, thats why the FBI have been having problems. I have never know a crime boss so set on dictatorship that he would only pass it down his children and was willing to kill everyone in it before the child was ready if anything happened to him before than.

"Good, you start tomorrow, now go, I have lovely women waiting for me." He said standing up and coming around his desk.

"Yes, sir." I responded before leaving the room with James behind me. I watched him go up the stairs before I left.

I arrived back at the house just before 8 the next morning, to find out what the game plan was for the day. I was talking with one of the guards from last night when I was summoned to the office again. There I found James poring over some paper work.

"There you are, good." He said glancing up me for second before going back to the papers "I will need you to escort Isabella to an appointment today, its at 10am across town so you will need to leave shortly, the driver knows where. You are not to let her leave your sight, unless asked to leave the room by the doctor, but that should be needed. Than you are to meet up with me, again driver knows where to go, understood." James finished as he looked up at me expectantly.

"Yes, sir"

"Good, she should be here any minute and than you may go, car is waiting out front." going back the papers.

A few minutes later, a soft knock came from the door, before it slowly opened just enough for her to slip though. The first thing I noticed where the fresh bruises that where on both of her arms and than the hand shaped bruise on her neck. He had strangled her last night because I know for sure that none of them were there last night when I left. The 2nd thing, was what she was wearing, a sleeveless mini dress, it bearly covered her. The Bella I knew would never wear anything like that. I saw red, know just how much the life she had been sentenced too when we she was kidnapped, had broken her.

She completely ignored me when she came in and when straight to James.

"There you are darling" James said while sitting back in the chair "And don't you look lovely." without missing a beat, Bella moved to James and sat in his lap. When she sat down in his lap she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in. The look of satisfaction on James' face set me off to no end. I knew he had beat her last night from the bruises all over her body, but from the look on his face I knew there was to it than that. It didn't but a second for James to take over the kiss and turn in to a make out session.

"Leave us" He said when he broke the kiss. I didn't respond but stiffly and quickly left the room closing the door. I knew if I had said anything, I would have blown my cover and signed not only mine but possibly Bella's death warrant as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

Ed pov

I wasn't standing out in the hall more than 10-15min when Bella came back out. I wasn't a fool I knew exactly what James had done to her and it was most certainly obvious to the rest of the house that saw her. Her wasn't as neat as it was and she was moving a little slower. James has obviously been quick and very rough with. It made me wonder if he was ever gentle or if he was always hard and rough with her. From what I have seen, I was guessing that Bella hadn't seen much if any kindness the past few years. She walk right pass me, straight for the door. I could see pain and how of ashamed she was from behind her mask that she had on. I silently followed her out the car waiting for us. I opened her door just as she was reaching for the handle and let her get in first, once Bella was in I got in next to her and off we went.

Bella watched the scenery go by outside, didn't even spare me a glance. I took that as cue and just sat back and watched her out of the corner of my eye. Car ride to the doctors office was silent and awkward. The driver never turned the radio on or payed us any attention the whole way. He dropped us off and gave me his cell number to call him when we were done and he would pick us up.

I followed Bella into the office and stood back a little to give her privacy. While she checked in i took in our surroundings, noticing that there were all women here and you could plainly see that quite a few them here were pregnant. It told me what kind of doctor she was seeing, so I guessed that Bella was here for her yearly examine, 'at least James is taking care of her. When Bella was done she found a seat. I sat down next her watching what was going in the room.

"Go ahead ask me, I know you are dying too" Bella said quietly but looking every where but at me.

"Are you okay, I am sorry I got you in trouble I didn't mean to it just slipped out." I apologized, glancing at her.

"It didn't matter I was already in trouble before that." She responded not answering my question, which told me she was hurting more than she was letting on.

"I am going to get you out of there, i'll find a way."

"Does anyone else know bout this?"

"No, I haven't talked to anyone in a few months and I won't tell them till I have you out of that place. It could do more harm than good. Alice misses you like a crazy and always believed you would come back to us, even though your parents had you declared dead a few years ago, their counselor push them to do it, but they are still a mess and miss you like crazy. I don't think they will ever get over it till they see you and process that you are alive."

"I am dead, wow,"

"Isabella" a nurse interrupted

Bella stood up and I followed suit. "your coming in?" She asked

"Orders" I said knowing she would get it. She only nodded before walking to the nurse with me behind her.

"Follow me" the nurse said. The nurse took her blood pressure, heart weight, weight, and some blood and had her change into a gown.

We waited in silence for the doctor, I could tell Bella was nervous, she had always hated hospitals and I could tell now was no different, though I couldn't figure out why they drawn blood, it wasn't like she was pregnant.

The doctor knocked before coming, "Hello Isabella, how are you and who is this?"

"I am not to bad today, this a friend of mine, Ed-Caleb, he is working for James."

"Hello,nice to meet you" he said to me before opening "so we are doing your 16 week check up correct,and a sonogram."

"Yes," Bella answered, glancing at me from the corner of her eye. I sat there in shock, she was pregnant with Jame's child,shit. Everything just became a lot more complicated.

"Okay,the technician will be in a little bit to the sonogram. Even though your 16 weeks now, we are not of the woods. You were close to half way last time before you had miscarriage, if I remember right."

Bella looked down and nodded.


End file.
